


Haunted House

by captainofelos



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haunted Houses, based on a tumblr fic, ricky red and gina being a chaotic trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofelos/pseuds/captainofelos
Summary: Ricky, Red and Gina go to a haunted house
Relationships: Big Red & Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Haunted House

Gina hates practically everything about halloween. She loves the trick or treating and dressing up. But she hates scary movies, haunted houses and even just nighttime in October.

However, halloween is one of Ricky’s top three favourite holidays and he goes all out. He loves everything scary. Ricky and Red love binge watching scary movies while Gina just hides her head in a pillow. The two best friends love the scary parts while Gina wishes they would end faster than they usually do.

“I have an idea.” Red states during one of their movie nights. Ricky pauses Hocus Pocus which was Gina’s movie choice. “What is the idea?” Ricky asks, mildly annoyed he had to pause the movie. “We should go to this haunted house.” Red shows him his phone, letting him read through an article that talks about it. “It’s the type of haunted house where the people jump out and chase you. We definitely can’t miss this.”

“We are totally going!” Ricky and Red high five. “Red, when does it open?” Ricky asks, Red grabs his phone to check the website. “When does what open?” Gina asks, rubbing her eyes. She had fallen asleep during the movie. Since Ricky knew how Gina felt about haunted houses, so he didn’t want to wake her up. “It’s nothing, go back to sleep Gi.” Ricky combs his fingers through her curls a few times to relax her. Gina just flashes Ricky a tired smile.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t like it.” Red assures his friend. “Ricky, it opens tonight, let’s go while Gina finishes her nap.” Gina’s mouth into a pout. She raises her head off Ricky’s shoulder to look at Red. “Hey. First of all I don’t want to be left at your house by myself less than a week before halloween.” Ricky and Red share a knowing look. “Second of all, how do you know I wouldn’t like it? You haven’t even told me what it is.”

“It’s a haunted house. We know you hate them, so we didn’t want to make you upset or anything.” Gina’s eyes widen as she realizes what Ricky is saying. “Oh. Well thanks you guys, but I don’t...don’t want to miss doing stuff with you guys because you think I’ll be scared.” Gina admits, looking between Ricky and Red. “Hey, we get it. You can come with us, no problem.” Red smiles at Gina. “Only if you want to.” Ricky adds.

Once the three of them ordered their tickets and arrived in downtown Salt Lake, they found themselves in line waiting to enter the haunted house. Ricky wraps his arms around Gina’s waist while he and Red talk about what they hope will happen when they enter. Someone screams from inside and Gina jumps. “Gi we don’t need to do this, we can all go back to Red’s house and finish Hocus Pocus.” As badly as Ricky wants to go in there, he doesn’t want to freak Gina out. 

“No, no, no, I’ll be fine. I shouldn’t be the reason you guys don’t do this. We are going through this haunted house.” Gina decides. Ricky kisses her cheek, which makes Gina blush and Red gag. “Ugh, you guys are so gross.” Red jokes from behind Ricky. “Red shut it.” Gina laughs as Ricky smacks his best friend in the arm as they move up in line, giving their tickets to the worker.

“Guys, we’re up next.” Red tells Gina and Ricky. Ricky feels Gina tense up in his arms. “Gi, it will be okay, I’ll protect you.” Ricky tells her, half-joking, half-serious. “Because you’re the boyfriend, I know.” Gina finishes his sentence for him. “Okay  _ lovebirds _ , come on. Gina just give Ricky your hand and let’s go.” Ricky shrugs and holds out his hand for Gina to grab onto. “Good idea Red.” Gina takes his hand and the three of them enter the haunted house.

Once they are inside they hear creepy music and it’s practically pitch black, which oddly calms Gina down. The walk was pretty uneventful until Red screamed. “What happened?” Ricky gasps and grabs a hold of Red’s shoulder. “Something or someone just touched me!” “Guys, it was a spider-web.” Gina points up to where the spiderweb was hanging from the ceiling. “Ooh, thanks Gina.” Red taps Ricky’s hand that was still on his shoulder. “Guys! Now is not the time for a bromance.” Gina interrupts their moment and pulls Ricky forward.

“Bowen, are you scared?” Gina whispers in his ear, as his free arm wraps around her waist. “You aren’t?” “It’s not that bad actually.” Gina shrugs. Ricky leans down and kisses her forehead and the two of them follow Red into a new room.

As soon as they enter, something pops out of a box. “Fuck!” Red screams, Ricky lets out a squeal and jumps into Gina, who doesn’t seem to be scared. A person dressed as Chucky jumps out holding a knife. Ricky screams and runs past Red and Gina and into the next room.

Gina reaches him first. As she touches his shoulder, Ricky jumps, “Go away! Leave me alone!” He screams and tightens his eyes shut. “Ricky it’s me.” Gina softly speaks, her hands holding his and he opens his eyes again. “Oh, thank god. Ok, great. Can you walk in front of me?” “Yeah. I’ll protect you.” She repeats his statement from earlier. The two of them wait for Red and then Gina leads the way into the next room.

“Someone’s coming.” “What?!” Ricky and Red yell at the same time. Ricky’s grips onto Gina’s coat, he looks behind him and hears a chainsaw starting up. A man holding the chainsaw appears in the doorway. “Run!” Ricky screams and the three of them run out of the room. The man with the chainsaw chases them until they reach the exit.

Ricky runs until he’s outside on the sidewalk, while Gina and Red walk to the sidewalk. “That was so scary. No, EJ is scary, that was terrifying. Why the fuck did we do that? Oh my god.” Ricky pants, hand on his heart “It was seriously terrifying.” Red agrees, and elbows Gina in the side. “And we thought you would be crying or punching someone when they jumped out.” “I actually kinda had fun.” Gina shrugs, “Maybe I should give all this halloween stuff another try.”

As Gina and Red reach Ricky, Gina has worry written all over her face. “You okay?” “Nope, but I’m happy you had fun. No more hating halloween huh?” He jokes, poking her in the side gently. Gina gives Ricky a knowing look. “Want to go back to Red’s and finish Hocus Pocus?” Gina asks as she wraps one arm around Ricky’s shoulder and the other around Red’s, Ricky grins. “I hoped you were going to ask that.”


End file.
